SAIKYO: Tiger!
by Hans Gonk
Summary: Taking place 15 years before the first Street Fighter, it details the rise of Muay Thai champion Sagat and his rivalry with Dan Hibiki's father, Go Hibiki. It's a new take on the two's relationship, involving crime, redemption and the paving of their paths.
1. The Tengu Soars

November 19th, 1972. The school of Ansatsuken has traveled across the world to fight many students of varying different styles of martial arts as part of their test to utilized on what they had learned. Currently, they're in a jungle within Thailand, challenging the mysterious, yet prestigious Muay Thai school called "Pha-Yak."

The students fight in a square ring without any ropes and on a smooth stone floor. The ring is in front of the hastily-made school building and in-between the ring and building are the students playing the traditional Muay Thai music. Students among both schools sit on the grass alongside the ring. Pha-Yak's prodigy student: the 16-year-old Sagat is currently standing in the ring. He has a full set of sienna-colored hair, uninformed with a mongkol and trunks of the school's colors that are a predominately white and red striping with only the roping of the mongkol being a sandy-gold color.

The master of Ansatsuken, Goutetsu, sits between his grandchildren: an injured 27-year-old Gouken, who has his adopted 8-year-old son Ryu by his side, and the 23-year-old Akuma. Despite having his iconic red spiky hair, Akuma's skin complexion isn't too tanned, eyes aren't glowing red (they are naturally white with dark brown-irises and black pupils) and his gi is entirely white.

Akuma gets up and enters in the ring. He is mildly impressed with the height of the Sagat, especially for his age. He stands at 7'3" (221 cm), Akuma must turn his head up to stare at Sagat's expressionless face that's darkened as the bright sun is behind his head. His shadow nearly blankets Akuma in height, but not in width. Sagat retains his blank expression as he does the ritualistic dance. Akuma rolls his eyes at the dancing, annoyed with the many traditions that are used within Muay Thai. Akuma gets into his stance, and after the song is over, as does Sagat.

Sagat retains his position, motioning his stance to the rhythm of the current song that's playing. Akuma immediately rushes up to him, aiming to punch his gut. Sagat takes one step forward and quickly elbows the top of Akuma's head then quickly takes a step back. Akuma stumbles to the right of Sagat and instantly attempts to hit him with a roundhouse kick, of which Sagat grabs Akuma's foot with his left hand, and simultaneously hits Akuma with his right elbow and knee into his back and chest. Without hesitation, Sagat grabs the collars of Akuma's gi and tosses the 5'10 (178 cm) man over him tossing him at the end of the ring landing on his back. Sagat steps back to his starting position but keeps his sight and stance in the direction of where Akuma landed.

Akuma gets up seething in anger, yet despite his rage, he has very concentrated breathes. He's focusing ki energy within both of his hands. He thrusts both his palms toward Sagat, shouting: _Hadoken_ , launching a spherical blue projectile that has an image of his palms. Sagat stares at the fast-moving Hadoken not sure what to make of it, and he gets hit by it in the waist. Sagat rubs his waist and his faces squinting in pain a bit. Sagat walks over to Akuma while keeping his stance to the rhythm of the music. Akuma launches more Hadokens, and Sagat swerves left and right to avoid them. Sagat pounces his body lunging his knee out towards as he shouts: _Tiger Knee!_ Akuma focuses on his Hadoken slightly longer than his others. His gi turns into a slight shade of gray and summons a purple Hadoken countering Sagat's Tiger Knee knocking Sagat to a sitting position. Goutetsu sighs in disappointment at Akuma.

Akuma leaps up in the air and summons two of his purple Hadokens at Sagat. Sagat rolls backward to avoid both Hadokens, with the second one only missing him by an inch. As Akuma is at the prime ascent of his jumping arc, Sagat leaps up and lifts his right leg hitting Akuma in the gut with the palm of his right foot. Sagat rotates his foot to position his body facing to the descent of Akuma's arc and sinks his heel into Akuma's abdomen. Sagat lowers his right leg with great force, slamming Akuma's back to the stone ground. Sagat aggressively takes a few steps back as Akuma staggers to get up. Sagat quickly thrusts his knee into Akuma's jaw, grabs his hair and repeatedly pushes his face into his interchanging knees a few times. Sagat lets go of Akuma's hair and roundhouse kicks the side of his head with his left shin causing Akuma to be pushed to the side as his body spins in the air and lands on the ground laying on his stomach. Sagat takes a step back and returns to his stance.

Akuma gets up shaking, punches the stone floor causing it to crack, and his clothing gets even darker. Goutetsu stands up.

"Akuma!" Goutetsu shouts. "That is enough!" Akuma doesn't comply and continues his attempt to slowly stand up.

"I'm not finished master!" Akuma responds. "I can still defeat this brat!"

"Can you?"

As Akuma gets on his feet and tries to extend his knees upward, he collapses to the ground. Akuma begrudgingly crawls off the ring and sits next to his master. The school of Pha-Yak cheers and applauds Sagat's victory. Their head teacher stands and approaches Goutetsu. The teacher is a massive 47-year-old man dressed like his students, standing at 8'2" (250 cm) tall, and has very large muscles weighing at 400 lbs. (181 kg). He has long, dark gray curly hair covering his entire back, and a long dark gray beard that covers his pectoral muscles in length. He has a varying degree of scars everywhere, consisting both of slashes and bullets. Both his hands and feet have sharp claw-like nails.

The teacher stares down at Goutetsu who shows no fear or impression of his awe-inspiring build. The teacher grins showcasing his teeth that are sharp like fangs of a tiger. His green eyes in the shadow have a certain natural glow to them.

"So," said the teacher, crossing his arms, "is that all this 'mighty' Ansatsuken school has to offer?"

"Not quite Arjan Ukrit." Goutetsu answered the teacher. "There is still one more opponent your student has to face."

"What? The little kid?" Arjan Ukrit points to Ryu, who hides behinds Gouken in fear and shyness. Ukrit and the entire class laugh except for Sagat, who just raises his brow at the young Ryu.

"You have a sense of humor Arjan Ukrit. You will come to like our student when he arrives."

"Come on master!" said Akuma. "There is no way our cousin Go Hibiki is going to defeat that kid! We might as well forfeit right now!"

"As talented as Go is," said Gouken to Goutetsu, "he's still not here. We have already defeated most of the students. He needs to be punished for constantly being late to our fights." Goutetsu rubs his beard.

"The question is: who's truly being punished for his tardiness?" Goutetsu chuckles.

Two hours have passed, the sky dimmed, and the Pha-Yak students all looked bored. Ryu sleeps on Gouken's lap, Goutetsu meditates, and Akuma attempts to do so but keeps mumbling insults to everyone, of which Goutetsu takes notice and whacks Akuma with his staff. Arjan Ukrit growls and stands up in frustration.

"Where the hell is your student Goutetsu!?" Shouted Arjan Ukrit. "Is he even real? Is this some game you're playing with us? You know you shouldn't pull the tail of a tiger!"

"And you shouldn't doubt the wisdom of a dragon." Goutetsu responds. Arjan Ukrit rolls his eyes.

"It's almost dinner time! We don't have to deal with this!" The students stand up and are about to enter in the building. Sagat doesn't move however. "Come on Sagat! Get inside!"

"No!" Sagat responded. "I shall wait for this opponent! I'll wait fifteen years to face him! Even if it's all an illusion. I will not disgrace the school of Pha-Yak!" Arjan Ukrit doesn't answer right away.

"Alright, fine, we'll proceed to wait." The students moaned and went back to where they sat. Ukrit mumbles: "Like hell I will wait fifteen years though."

Shortly after, a man wearing a tengu mask pops his head out of a bush near Akuma.

"Oh hey, is it my turn yet?" asked the man in the tengu mask. "I was having a nice nap."

"You were here the entire time Go!?" yelled Akuma at the man with the tengu mask in anger and astonishment.

"Yes." Go stands up and gets out of the bush.

"Did you know Go was here the entire time?" Gouken asked Goutetsu.

"Of course." Goutetsu grins.

Go Hibiki takes off his tengu mask, and he mirrors his future son almost exactly. He's a 24-year-old man in an orange gi with a black shirt under it, with black hair without a cowlick, horseshoe mustache, and has a very long nose, resembling his mask.

"Sorry for snoozing off Grandpa!" Go said to Goutetsu. He proceeds to speak louder as walks alongside the ring "Muay Thai is a very boring martial art! It's ninety percent dancing and ten percent flailing limbs while wearing short-shorts." The Pha-Yak students give Go unpleasant stares. Go stares at Sagat. "So, we're fighting tall grade-school students or something?"

"You can't possibly be my opponent!" Sagat called out Go in disbelief.

"And with your adorable face, you can't possibly be older than five! But you know," Go picks up Ryu and shows him to Sagat, "here's this little fella! He seems to be about your age and cuteness!" Sagat is about to throw a punch, but Go quickly puts Ryu back on Gouken's lap. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Go gestures to stop, which Sagat did. "What about the dancing!?"

Sagat groans and takes a few steps back. He nods to the band, and they start playing the music. Sagat proceeds to dance.

"Ah yes, music to my ears!" Go sarcastically compliments.

Go also does some dance moves, but he's shaking his hips, turns around shaking his butt, and pelvic thrusts. Sagat is getting agitated at Go's dance, and making more fierce motions. When the song ends, Sagat gets to his stance.

"For real kid," said Go, as he gives a thumb up, "good luck!"

Sagat roars at Go's gesture since a thumb up is an obscene gesture in Thailand. He instantly utilizes his Tiger Knee at Go, but misses as Go casually stakes a step to the side dodging with a smug grin. Sagat does this repeatedly, and Go proceeds to do the same thing. Sagat heavily breathes like he's tiring out. Go turns to his peers.

"You guys aren't leaving me with sloppy seconds, right?" Go facetiously asks.

"Screw you!" shouted Akuma.

As Go wasn't looking Sagat runs up to Go about to punch him, and Go, not even turning around, steps aside, and trips Sagat to the ground with his foot. Sagat immediately gets up, attempting to kick Go with his right shin. Go pushes it aside with the back of left hand casually saying:

"No." Sagat does it with other leg and Go does the same with his other hand. "No." Sagat tries to hit his head with his right elbow, and Go simply pushes Sagat back with his index finger causing Sagat to fumble back a bit "No." Sagat tries to Go again with his left shin and Go successfully counters, "You already used that." Of which Go proceeds to grab the shin and toss Sagat to the side. "Okay, okay." Go shows off his right arm flexing his bicep. "Fight starts now, right?"

Sagat shouts at Go charging at him. Go focuses his ki on his right hand only, and when Sagat gets close, Go thrusts his right hand forward shouting _Hadoken_ and summons a blue Hadoken at Sagat's head causing him to lose his hair and knocking him back. Sagat touches his head shocked that he lost his hair.

"Aye," said Go, "at least you don't look a child anymore, you look like a grandpa!" Sagat lunges back up of which Go knees him in the groin. Sagat gets on fours, and Go sits on his back. "Say!" Go brings out a book. "It says here," Go puts pages of the book right in front of Sagat's face, "that Muay Thai is the martial art for infant lesbians!" Sagat bites into the pages and shaking the book like a dog and spits it out. "Kid, the Japanese translation of _The Grapes of Wrath_ isn't meant to be taken literally." Then go rubs chin "Wait. It is literature, so is it?" Sagat shouts in rage and charges at Go again. "Okay, this is getting boring. Let's wrap this up!" Go jumps in the air yelling "Yahoo!" and hits Sagat in the eyes with a jabbing blue Hadoken in the eyes.

Sagat's vision gets progressively blurry to the point where he's not being able to see anything. Sagat sweats and freaks out over his blindness.

"W-what have you done to me!? I-I can't see! **WHERE ARE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU CLOWN OF A DEVIL!?** " Sagat wails his limbs everywhere, moving around frantically.

"Damn!" Go genuinely uttered, not meaning to blind him. Sagat starts flailing his limbs around almost hitting the other students. Go sighs and rushes up to Sagat and crosses his arms. "Hissho!" Go punches Sagat in the gut, then hits it with his knee. He crouches down, punches Sagat's thighs twice, stands up and roundhouses him. Go sweeps Sagat by crouching down and quickly spinning his leg. Sagat fumbles a bit, but he retains his balance, and Go then proceeds to hit Sagat with a vertical chop at his chest. During all these furry of attacks, Go was constantly shouting "Ora, ora, ora!" Go finishes it off with hitting Sagat's stomach with his elbow, and then thrusting it in his abdomen shouting "Buraiken!" Sagat stumbles a few steps forward and falls to the ground laying on his chest. Sagat blinks rapidly and regains his vision.

The Pha-Yak school walks into building silently not helping Sagat to stand up. Sagat slowly gets up, and looks absolutely horrified as he as he slowly and reluctantly walks into the building himself. The Ansatsuken School walks up to Go. They bow, and Go does the same.

"I can't believe it!" said Akuma in shock. "H-He didn't even hit you once!"

"Yeah," Gouken also impressed, "looks like your comedy tactics finally paid off!"

Goutetsu takes off his holy beaded necklace and puts it over Go.

"W-wait!" Go uttered in surprise, "Y-you're not implying that I-I'm-?"

"Yes, my grandson." Goutetsu answered, "You are now the master of Ansatsuken."

"Since when you were you also a comedian, master?" asked Akuma.

"He's being serious, brother." Gouken responded. "Go has mastered both the technique and social tactics of Ansatsuken."

"Grandpa," said Go, "I'm truly honored, I mean it! But surely it belongs to Gouken. He's very talented, wise and controls his composure just fine. Heck, he seems to be a pretty good teacher to Ryu."

"While Gouken is talented," Goutetsu explained, "he didn't grasp the social aspect of battle. Yes, he does have great technique and composure. But you have never met Sagat in your life, yet you managed to exploit the fighter's psyche just with your charisma alone. That's why I brought you all here as your final destination of our world tour. Muay Thai is the perfect rival to our martial art of Shotokan. You must use all three disciples of technique, composure and charisma carefully, and you Go, have done so, hence why you won."

"I understand grandpa. It's just that I don't want to pursue Ansatsuken any further. I do deeply appreciate what you and my mother had taught me, but I feel it's too dangerous to teach my soon-to-be born child the art." Go takes off the necklace and offers it back to Goutetsu.

"I understand your fears Go. Every day I fear one of you will succumb to the Dark Hadou. I ever fear that your mother could still succumb to it…" Go lowers his arm holding the necklace when Goutetsu has a troubled look. Goutetsu shakes his head and looks focused. "Anyway, you still want to be a martial arts instructor?"

"Yes. It's something I always wanted, second only to starting a family."

"Then keep the necklace. You have a new test, my grandson. You don't need to teach your students Ansatsuken. Being a teacher is a completely different skill than being a fighter. Since family is what you deeply care about, don't think of the necklace as the symbol of Ansatsuken but as the symbol of our family." Go Hibiki bows and puts his fist to his palm.

"I accept your test grandpa!" Go puts the necklace back on. "I will not fail you!"

"Well," said Gouken, "we better get going. Our flight is in two hours."

"You guys go without me. I'll stay here a little longer."

"Wait, why?"

"I want to test my teaching skills to that Sagat kid. He has a lot of potential, he could be the best fighter in the world, but hot damn he needs to chill."

"Well, be sure you can get in contact with your wife."

"Of course I will keep in touch with her! She's nine months pregnant! No way will I ever miss the birth of my child!"

"I wish you the best of luck then, Master Hibiki" Goutetsu bowed.

"My dad would love to hear you say that gramps!" Go smugly grins.

"Don't give him ideas!" Goutetsu laughs as he lightly punches Go's chest.

"Finally," Akuma said in relief, "I don't have to suffer Go's snoring anymore-OW!" Ryu kicked Akuma in the shin. Akuma growled as the others laughed.


	2. The Tiger Roars

The sun has settled down, Go Hibiki returns to the Pha-Yak school area. He hides in the foliage of the bushy surroundings, getting near to the school building. He eavesdrops to listen what's going on in the school. The first things he hears is something getting smashed.

" **DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH OF A FOOL YOU MADE US LOOK TODAY!?** " Ukrit shouted.

Go gets up and tries to peer through at one of the windows. He sees Sagat sitting in front of a circle of students, as Ukrit is standing up next to a broken table.

"How could you…!?" Ukrit continued. "How could you lose to that…!? That…!? That clown!? What do you think our rivals are going think of us!? What do you think the WORLD is going to think of us!?" Sagat doesn't answer and is breathing through his nose heavily, looking down at the ground. Ukrit grabs Sagat's jaw to have him stare right into his eyes. " **ANSWER ME!** "

"I don't know!" Sagat answered hysterically. "I don't know, okay!" Ukrit lets go of him and turns his back toward him.

"This will not go unpunished. The whole world will know of this." Ukrit turns back to Sagat, grabs his neck and drags Sagat outside. The students follow, and Go goes back to hiding in the bush. Ukrit tosses Sagat across the ring and points at him. "Stay down!" Ukrit turns to his students. "Boys, we need to teach our little disappointment a lesson. I want you to give him hell! Our little praises got over his head! Let him feel our pain! Remind him of what happens when you bring back failure!"

The students walk onto the ring, and start stomping, dropping their knees, punching, on Sagat. This goes on for five minutes. When the students are done, they spat on him. Ukrit walks up to Sagat and stomps on his head with all his might. Sagat screams in pain, and Ukrit twists his foot, adding extra pressure.

"You will not be given food and water for a week!" Ukrit told Sagat. He lets his foot go of him. Two older students pick him up. "In addition, notice how those reckless Ansatsuken fighters messed up our ring!" The ring has cracks and chunks broken off. "You're the one going to fix it!" Ukrit points to buckets of cement nearby. "You will use cement to remedy it! But get it done quickly! If the cement dries up! That's an extra week without food and water!" The older students tie up two blades on the upper arms of Sagat that point do his armpits. "You will carry two buckets at a time, and yes. That includes carrying the trowel too! Get it done before sunrise, or I'll outright disown you!" The older students let Sagat go who drops to his knees while carefully getting his arms spread out. " **NOW GET TO IT**!" Ukrit and the students walk back into the building.

Go could not believe what just happened. He has seen strict teachers before, including Goutetsu, but never anything of this extreme. Even in the dim lighting of the evening, Go can identify the blood and bruises that were caused by the students and Ukrit. He felt bad for the poor kid, wanting to help him right away. He logically can't, it would escalate matters even worse.

Sagat starts doing the chore, picking up the trowel and two buckets. When Sagat tried to carry two buckets with one hand, the blade was poking his armpit a bit, causing irritation. He had to carry the buckets with both hands instead. Trying to pave cement was an awkward feat. Sagat must spread his free arm straight up as he tries to intricately spread the cement. No matter how careful Sagat is, eventually both blades pierce his armpits causing him to screech in pain. Go cringes at the sight, already being uncomfortable with what's going on as is. Sagat notices the cement in the buckets are getting dry and tries to get the job done faster. He brings two other buckets along running up to the ring. not caring that the blades are dipping into his skin again. Sagat must do a lot of fast movements: crouching down, getting up to one place to another, and crouching down again, spread the cement quickly. Within a few hours, Sagat is almost done, but he can't complete it. He fainted due to fatigue and blood loss. Go peaked inside the building and sees that everyone is asleep. Go rushes to the ring and finishes Sagat's chore and drags him deeper into the jungle.

The next morning, Sagat wakes up and notices there's an assortment of fruit in front of him. He looks around to see if anyone's watching and quickly munches on the fruit. Sagat gets hit in the head by a chico fruit, and he looks up sees Go sitting on a tree.

"Good morning!" greeted Go. He slides down on the tree. "How you like the breakfast in bed?" Sagat is enraged at the sight of Go and immediately attempts to roundhouse kick him. Go ducks and picks up the chico fruit he threw. "Hey, are you going to eat this?" Sagat attempts to kick him again, but Go swiftly dodges it causing Sagat to chop down a tree. He chases Go across the short open area, constantly missing Go and chopping down trees. When Sagat chopped down another tree he got hit by it, and a monkey landed on him punching his head. Sagat tosses the monkey aside. "Come on kid! I gave you food and I finished the job for you, why do you hate me?"

"Because my problems aren't your business!" Sagat responded and throws a punch at Go of which he just grabs it and holds on to it.

"Uh, yeah. I'm not taking that as an answer." Go releases Sagat's fist.

"Just leave me alone!" Sagat tries to hit the side of Go's neck with his shin, but Go also grabs that as well.

"No."

"Don't you start that again!"

"Well elaborate boy! Then I'll leave you be!" Go pushes Sagat's shin to the side. Sagat groans.

"Just ever since you came here, you ruined everything! I was loved by my peers! But then you defeated me! Not even a proper warrior's defeat! A humiliating defeat! You made a mockery of me and my school!"

"It's not my fault." Go said in a serious tone. "No matter what kind of defeat you receive, they'll treat you like trash no matter what. But, you did give a clearer explanation. I'll leave you alone." Go walks away from the school area.

Sagat stares at Go briefly and punches a tree next to him, which causes three chico fruits to fall, hit his head, and moments after, another monkey landed on his head. Sagat angrily moved his eyes looking at the monkey, and the monkey crawls off Sagat with a nervous smirk. Sagat walks back to his school and an older student approaches him.

"Good work on fixing the ring Sagat." The older student congratulated as he unties the blades around Sagat's upper arms. "But you cannot enter the building."

"What!? Why?" Sagat asked in surprise.

"Ukrit is still very angry with you. He even changed his mind. You will get not get food and water for a month."

"Are you kidding me!? This is insane!"

"He felt he spoiled you too much. He did train you for ten years and yet you failed to defeat a clown." Sagat got enraged and pushed the older student to a tree nearby.

"Well! Let's you see you take on the damn clown then!"

"I-it was not my words! It was Ukrit's!" Sagat lets go of him.

"You talk about me not progressing? This school hasn't progressed in the last ten years…"

Sagat leaves the school area, and Go Hibiki is still spying on him within the bushes. Sagat walked for a good mile (an estimated kilometer and a half) entering a Buddhist temple, that has a large statue of Buddha laying on his side. Sagat sits in front of a large statue and meditates. Go is pleased on what Sagat is doing, seeing a more peaceful and calm side of him. Go has hope in the young fighter. He decides to really leave Sagat alone this time, giving respect to his peace of mind and to the temple.

Go enters the school area again. All the students are sparring outside, however, Ukrit isn't there, which gives Go the idea to sneak into the building. Go notices that the building has a bit of an age to it, with plants and roots went through the walls and floors everywhere. In addition of the lack of proper lighting, this gives plenty of places for Go to hide in and decides to hide behind a gigantic root. Go sees Ukrit is sitting with a couple of men in business suits, all gambling and playing mahjong.

"Sakda!" Ukrit said to one of the men. "That disappointment of an adopted son of mine was facing a couple of Japanese nobodies yesterday. At first, he was doing amazing! He kicked their asses like it was nothing. BUT the worst possible thing happened! He lost to a despicable clown who was late on purpose! HELL, he wasn't even late! He was sleeping! Wasting our damn time! If I wasn't infertile I'd birth a real man I'm telling you!"

Sakda takes his Cuban cigar out of his mouth and puffs out smoke. He's a short overweight man, wearing a white business suit, and aviator sunglasses. He has black hair with a large bald spot and a thick mustache. Wears many golden necklaces, and has rings of many different pieces of jewelry on every single finger, including his thumbs.

"Ukrit," said Sakda, "it's time to get with the times. He was likely taking some of that uh, L.S.D." Go silently chuckled at that accusation. "These days, everyone's doing drugs. Here's what I don't get. I don't see why you care so much about this fight between your adopted boy and a couple of hippy foreigners. You got on top while you were in your prime. When you die, nobody's going to remember of you as the loser that got his ass kicked by a clown druggie. You see, I constantly know what's going down in this country, and my friend, no way in hell people aren't going to see you in a bad light. At least not in a way where I can't take care of them personally, you know what I'm saying?"

"I know people are going to always love me in Thailand!" said Ukrit. "But I want the world to love me, and that clown is going to spread it to all his butt buddies in Japan about how he kicked my best student's ass!"

"Alright, alright. I get your point. Listen up, the boys at the chem-lab are cooking up some experimental stuff to compete against rival Muay Thai schools, and believe me. I'm sparing no expense. This the highest quality available. In addition, how you like this? I'm going to find that clown, arrange a rematch between him and your boy, but this time, we're going to inject him with the stuff we're cooking. Anabolic Steroids."

"Hmm… That's a great idea Sakda! Is that the same stuff those bodybuilders are using these days?"

"Exactly that stuff."

"Hahahaa! Oh, this is going to be good. But, there is one simple problem. Sagat is still kind of on that whole Buddhist nonsense. He might not take the drugs."

"Well if he isn't going to take them, he's a worthless little runt that should be disposed of. Don't even worry about getting your hands dirty." The other men in business suits bring out revolvers. "We'll take care of it."

"Ahahahahaaa! This is why I love doing business with you!"

Go is shocked to hear all of this. In fact, he is appalled, enraged.

 _"What a bunch of heartless bastards!"_ Go said in his thoughts in utter disgust. _"Sagat has to know about this, one way or the other."_ Go peaks through the window above him and sees the sun is setting. _"I'll have to put that on hold temporarily. I got some other important business to take care of personally."_

A few hours later, Go is in Nonthaburi by a payphone going to call his wife. Go is trying to get change out of his pocket but he realized none of his currency isn't going to work on a Thai payphone. As Go is looking at his coins on his palm, a man added a few satangs on it. Go looks at the man who gave him the satangs, and it was a man with black mullet and goatee in a red business suit with round sunglasses.

"Danny Masters!" Go is overjoyed to see the man in the suit, hugging him. Danny hugged Go back. "What are you doing here you nut?" The two let go of the hugging embrace.

"I should be asking that to you." said Danny. "But, Gouken filled me in what's going on. He knew you'd be missing something important, and ya can't get back to Hong Kong with a couple of coins y'know."

"Hahaha! Yeah, that's true. He's one caring cousin. Well, uh, anyway how's your boy Ken doing?"

"He's doing fine. I just sent him off to Japan to train under Gouken. Giving that boy proper discipline and not be exposed to crap like Dim Mak."

" _You_ care about proper discipline?"

"Yeah, he ain't going to get inherit my business that easily. That boy's gotta know what hardship is or he'll truly be exploited by a bunch of chumps."

"I guess Ansatsuken can help on that. An odd thing to do so.

"WELLL, it's also to give the boy a little culture and that all good stuff. Anyway, enough of me dude, how are ya doing training that Muay Thai punk?"

"Not well Danny. His school is evil! All those students who whine and complain about their masters are truly taking it for granted."

"Whoa, whoa, what's going on over there?" Go explains Danny everything. "Damn, that Arjan jerk is a real bitch."

"His name isn't Arjan, that's his title, like sensei."

"Well, whatever. This Ukrap guy is a real bastard."

"Yeah! It's one thing to punish your students! I still feel grandpa's tough love." Go shudders as he rubs his butt. "It's not how you treat a student who fails! Sagat truly did his best to kick my ass, and not once did they explain to him why he failed and how he can improve!"

"In addition to working with the mob and consider killing him."

"Right! I really got to warn Sagat about what his Arjan is planning. It's just that he won't believe me! he really thinks I'm the cause for all of his problems."

"Hm… I think I got an idea." Danny whispers into Go's ear, telling him of his plan.

"Why are you whispering in my ear? None of his students are here! But that is a great idea! I'm going to try that!"

The next morning at the Pha-Yak school. Sagat wakes up from his slumber on the stone ring. A student walks up to him.

"Sagat," said the student, "you're allowed to enter in the building now."

"Is it true?" asked Sagat.

"Yeah, Ukrit calmed down."

Sagat enters the school building and-

" **GOOD** **MORNING SAGAT!** " greeted Go dressed in the school's uniform


End file.
